ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
S-Cry-Ed
S-Cry-Ed is the ultimate technique of the Anything Goes System. Overview There are two opposing forces in the world, Creation and Destruction. There also two primary conditions in life, Change and Stability. Both are needed to create and maintain the world of sense, touch and experience that you know as our reality. Another way of phrasing these primary forces would be Order and Chaos or the Law of Flux and Form to go by more occult symbolism. Destruction is the force of Change that both destroys life and makes it possible for the living to function. It’s quite simple, really, without change life would be static, and there would be no room for growth and evolution. Chaos provides a needed counter to stability by allowing things to break down so that other things may be assembled from their wreckage. In other words Destruction is part of the life equation. A necessary one, as Death is to Life, and while it is arguably much easier to destroy than create, and creation is certainly preferable to the sensibilities of a civilized person, you cannot deny that the one is inextricably tied to the other. They are both aspects of change, of transforming things from one state to the other, either through the process of entropy or its opposite dynamic. S-Cry-Ed embodies the force of Destruction, the side of things that takes stuff apart, not the force that puts things back together. However it can create as well as destroy it is simply a matter of reversing the process by which the bonds of matter are broken down allowing the constituent atoms of nature to come together. You only have to think of a thing and imagine it into being and the powers of nature respond to the influence of your will to create. Artistic beauty must first come from within, and some part of you must flow into the form of the creation as it reflects the ideal form within your mind. But beauty is also transitory, and physical objects are far more temporal in nature than the ideals from which their form is drawn and imagined. S-Cry-Ed is the force of creation itself so one must channel its power carefully as it can be shaped by the will for good or ill, depending on what you most value. You feel the power in your mind then take firm hold of it and channel your Ki through the lens of your mind and coax the atoms to obey you just as you might instruct a small pet. But be mindful that the power has a life of its own and must always be respected, and the matter you shape is equally alive and obeys because it respects your petition. You don’t control it as force alone does not create the bond that is needed for an act of creation. You must first love what you do, and feel the power as an extension of your own will and spirit. The world external to yourself exists in eternal flux and is affected by your will, and while most mortals do not realize this and are blind to the power that would be theirs to wield if they were but to extend themselves in the ways of the Wise Ones, even the humblest of persons contributes to the shaping of what you call reality by the collective act of will and imagination. Reality is a concept, how you conceptualize your reality depends on how strong is your grasp of the world as you shape it to your will. You have the power to coax and coerce the powers into respecting your will, but it is a power you share with every other living thing and it is the collective result of all who will that defines the common experience known as reality and that includes seemingly inanimate objects who have a different kind of life energy about them. Offensively, when you destroy you tap into a force within you that breaks physical boundaries and causes the flow of energy to disrupt patterns of order, but it’s not done by my forcing it to explode without its consent in the matter. Rather you reach out and extend yourself to merge with the power, then petition it to obey your will of loosening the bonds of energy that hold matter grounded in solid form, and you petition the spirit of a thing to allow change to flow through its physical substance. This is done as much by emotion as mental directive. The secret of S-Cry-Ed is that living matter obeys the will in so far as it respects you as its master for it is not a slave in the sense that you can compel it to obey without its consent to take the shape that you envision. Supportively, it can restructure something as matter does not have a preference to be one thing or the other. The nature of matter is stability to assume the shape that it is and to remain thus for as long as it is able, changing only gradually over a very long duration. It differs from the other elements in that solid form is its general nature, but it would be just as satisfied taking a different shape if you compel it to flow and reform in a different set of conditions. This can be used as a form of healing, it also can be used as a way to bring something to an optimal working state by enhancing it, Weakness User must be mindful overextend themselves and suffer consequences. Power always has consequences, the potential to do anything exists within a frame of balance between force and will and to awaken change is to cause ripples in the fabric of destiny. This holds as true for S-Cry-Ed as it would for any technique and sometimes these consequences can take on a life of their own in ways that we can scarce imagine. It will not be a problem just so long as you respect the power and never forget that it flows from within you. Alter Power When Happosai’s heir Ranma Saotome disappeared he eventually chose a new one named Kyōji Mujō. When Kyoji learned of S-Cry-Ed he sought to obtain it and in the ensuring battle its power was became concentrated in one area resulting in the Great Uprising. The energy pattern the technique permeated the entire body of the people who lived within the area that eventually became known as the Lost Ground inserting it into their DNA triggering a profound and significant change in the genetic expression of their entire body. The resulting children that were born after the event gained the ability to absorb any form of matter or energy, restructure it and build its own special form. The shape of the restructured form is dependent on the individual who creates it. This power is as natural to the Alter User as breathing. Category:Gray Skies Category:Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū